Escape to Atlantis
by Sith Jesto
Summary: Lidea poiton caused for a whole planet to lost their memories and their age. What it can do in wrong hand? What if General O'Neill is the target for his Ancient legacy? Who will be able to save him when he himself did not remember how to?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Escape** **to Atlantis**

Author: **Sith Jesto**

Beta: **Olga** helped out with the grammer, all my thnks for her.

Warning: Crossover – Stargate Atlantis, did not count Stargate season 10 and Atlantis 2 and 3.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

General Jack O'Neill watched the stars, from the side of his lake, finally he was able to escape from his office and D.C at last, after so many week. He felt tired, more than when he traveled among the stars. Oh how he wished to be able to go through the Stargate to explore new worlds and allies or enemies. Sometimes he even wished he could be in Ba'al's fortress again, and it says something. It was one of the worst experiences of his life. But life got unbearable he was not born to sit behind a desk day after day.

Sometimes he wished he could be his clone, the young body, a new lifetime with the experiences of a man. His clone could do so much with his life. After a time, although they - he and his clone - lived separate he could not resist the temptation to call him, to speak to him. When it looked like he would die whitin days he could not resist the temptation to say goodbye to his last living relative.

They came to an understanding, to be able to cope with what happened to them. They were not the best scientific minds, they have not got the patience for it, to sit down and learn, but in their own way they were quite brilliant, strategists and logical minded. They believed they were like twins who lived the same lives, for a time and now they lived their own life. In both Jacks' minds they were like twin brothers, they thought the same way, they felt the same way, they believed in the same, they were the same man in two different bodies. After he did not die on Antarctica, they spend a lot of time together. Sometimes they just talked or played hockey.

Jack hoped his clone and friends were okay where ever they were, and sometimes they thought of him as well. It was amusing how life went. He never had a real family before Sarah and Charlie, and he believed for a time neither would he have after them. He never believed he would be able to open up again, to trust but he was wrong and he was happy for it. But his surrogate family was far away, living their own lifes. And in the end he was left alone again, no, not alone. There were his clone, Jack, his only family of flesh and blood.

He was like an old man who thinks over his life on his death bed, but maybe the truth was not so far form it, he knew deep down he died a bit with everyday since he was promoted to General. It was not meant to happen, he felt it, but it did. They promoted him, everyone was happy for him, and proude of him. And he smiled, only his eyes did not, but nobody noticed or nobody cared. He was on his way to depression, he felt blue a lot these days.

With a last glance at the sky he turned toward his cabin, he was tired, in body and in soul. He never felt so exhausted, so old. He was halfway through the door when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, but before he could react the darkness enveloped him and he fell unconscious on the floor.

----------------------------------

With a groan, he woke up, his eyes was itchy, his nose running, his muscles stiff and his mouth felt dry. They were the usual symptoms of drugs. But who would do it, it was more than suicide to kidnap a two star general. He noticed he was lying something cold. He opened his eyes, around him everything was black, then he and his immediately surroundings were lightend up. It was so cliché, only the mad scientist or an alien was missing. His thoughts wandered to Locki, who was both in one person. He noticed he could not concentrate on anything for a long time, it must be the drugs' side effect.

"Ah, Jack O'Neill it is my pleasure to meet you at last, I have waited for a long time for this."

'Here comes the mad scientist' thought Jack, for him the man was the epitome of that. The man's hair was shabby and long, he wore thick glasses, and a white lab coat. Jack's retort was on his tongue when he noticed he could not speak, his muscles did not obey him. He panicked for a moment.

It looked like the mad scientist noticed his panicked look and he came closer to him, his blue eyes were full with malice, and glee. "You really don't think we will let you completely free from the drug." He chuckled, Jack could not do anything just glare at the man with his eyes. "We heard of you, a lot of things. Yes, yes. We don't want you to escape. You and me, Jack. We will do so many wonderful tests and experiences. You will help me to learn the secrets of the Ancients." The man sure was mad, if he thought Jack O'Neill will help him.

"mnmn" he wanted to say NO. no way but the damn drug was strong. The man just smiled at him, like he was his new pet, what he was, Jack supposed.

"Of course not by yourself, but you won't be yourself, now, would you." He smiled, Jack saw smiles like this. It was a mad man's smile, his stomach churned up, but he finally started to feel his muscles again. He needed time, just a bit more, he needed to get the other man to talk more.

"How?" it came out as he intended.

"I hope you remember this," he hold up a vial in which was a yellowish liquid. "It came from Linea, you remember Linea and her little invention, it managed to remove the memory of an entire planet." Jack tried to pull himself away from the injection but his muscles did not want to cooperate yet, he felt a sharp pain and liquid fire flew through his veins. He only managed to not cry out in pain, it was like something eating away at his body. He was confused, he saw his memories slip away from him one by one. He tried to keep them, to hide them but he could not really manage. It was strange to watch as his life disappeared and darkness took over its place. His vision started to blur then dark spots appeared before his eyes and then everything went dark.

Without knowing, he did what this mad man and his association wanted. He pulled up one of his hidden talent, what he inherited from the Ancients and called out the only one who can find him.

_Jack help_

-------------------------

Jack O'Neill woke up from his dream, he heard his original calling, he felt his pain, and despair as the feeling of nothingness consumed him. He now felt hollow, like something was missing, some part of his mind, what was connecting him to Jack.

But he knew he did not have too much time. He pulled on his jeans and long sleeved T-shirt, he needed to hurry or his older self will … die, no not die, something worse than death. He sat down now fully clothed on his bad. What can be worse than death. And a whisper swept through his mind: the nothingness.

Jack could not help but shivered, he had no idea what could have happened with the other him but he feared the worst. What could he do, he could not just go to the police or the Air Force with that 'Hey I have a dream where I was consumed by nothingness, but it was not me but my older other self.' Yeh sure they would laugh their ass off. He could not go to the SGC, he did not know there anyone he trusted, neither he could call Washington, they were more the enemy than friends. But what then,…

He needed to calm down, he did not even notice how his heart was racing. He learned the kelnorim from Teal'c when the body changing thing was with Matchello's machine. Later he found this type of mediation, well relaxing. He hoped it will help to clear his mind this time as well.

As he closed his eyes, and slowed his heart a bit, he did something what he never could explain if someone ever asked him. It felt right to do, to reach out toward where once his older self was. And he found him, the familiar presence but it felt a bit different, like it had changed. He had never really wondered on this link's existence but now he could feel it. He felt the original Jack O'Neill but in the same time it felt too young, akmost childlike. He could feel the other was not a wake or conscious at all. He pulled back.

When he opened his eyes he knew the answer where to turn for assistance. He needed to collect some old debt.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a good thing that shadowy characters like to meet in shadowed places. It would have been quite a surprise to be called by a fifty year-old and meet instead with a fifteen year-old. Maybe Jack was only a clone but he had his original's memories. It was frightfully easy to slip back in his black ops mindset. He swore when he get the old man back he won't do it ever again. Of course it was the same excuse he, or more likely his original, used every time he needed to awoke these skills.

So he stood in the shadow and waited for Night Fox to arrive. He did not need to wait for long, the woman did not change much over the years, her blood-red hair and lips were in vivid contrast to her pale skin and light blue eyes. She carried herself with grace and flexibility. She was an epitome of her name deadly, dangerous and beautiful.

"Scarecrow." She called out his alias. He could not help but smile, the name had grown on him over the years.

"Night Fox." He tried to deepen his voice, it gave a gruffly edge to his young voice, made it sound a bit like his older self's.

"We heard you died."

"Mh, yes I heard it too. I need to know who stand behind this?"

"Gunny heard about some rough NID group, you ran into them a few years ago if we heard right." Jack nodded, it occurred to him Night Fox couldn't see his response but his silence was confirmation enough. "They are playing around with a lot of technical stuff and have a scientist, his name Dreyfus."

"Marc Dreyfus?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Just his reputation." It was not good news, the man had no ethic, he experimented with drugs to alter or destroy memories. His test subjects died whitin days. He heard whispers about his madness. Dreyfus was convinced that he can reproduce the Ancient technology. Some of his subjects, who were found dead, were carriers of the ATA gene. If this man managed to get the NID's support and get his hand on Jack, he needed to hurry up before it was too late.

"Did you hear anything where I can find them?"

"Yes," her blue eyes studied him, like she tried to see through the shadows. Her face was concerned, but hard and professional the same time. "Not far from Canon City, 2 miles at East. There is an old abandoned research complex."

"Thanks." He turned to leave, when her soft voice stopped him on his truck track.

"Be careful, Jack." Her voice had a soft quality, she was saying goodbye to a friend.

"Hey you are talking to me." He looked back above his shoulder, his feather features were covered by the shadows. He felt himself smiling; his smile was reflected on her face.

"Yeah. That's why." She nodded to him and turned away to walk back where she came from and Jack made his way to his bike motor. He had the clue for where to look, he just hoped his older self would be there, and be alright when he found him.

The abandoned research complex did not look too deserted from close up, armed guards patrolled the fence, scientist-look-a-likes and other staff moved in and out from the central complex. He suspect the place he saw was the underground science lab.

He bought some black BDUs and hat and other gear he might need in one of the military shops. He liked his old clothes and stuff better but they were in his original's possession and he had no time to waste to gather it from Jack's place. The clothes he wore at the moment would be good for now. He snaked around the wood line to find the best place where he could get through the fence without anyone noticing. It was not easy but he managed.

Luck was with him, he found an old ventilator shaft which was big enough for him, would be even if he was in his old body. He fastened the rope's end to the entrance and prayed down the bars. He climbed inside and carefully placed back the bars so not make easy to the guards to notice that something was up. After a few feet crawl when the shaft turned vertical he let the rope down and swung his feet over the ledge. He eased himself down with his back pressed to the wall while he climbed downward, it was an easy climb. He was happy for this new body; his old damaged knees would have bitched all the way down.

He searched through two floors and found nothing, well not Jack anyway. There were lots of gadgets; he recognised some as goauld and even a few he had never seen before. He suspected this things came back to Earth before he could stop Maybourn's group. The 3th and lowest floor was almost empty, but he felt sensed his older self. He was not sure how, or why but there was the feeling he observed two days ago. _Oh my god was it just two days ago, it felt like a lifetime_.

He moved toward the presence, then he felt soft humming, vibrating in the air. He remembered this feeling. It was the same when he touched the ancient device in PX-whatever, where the knowledge was placed in his mind. He crawled faster, a deep unsettling feeling seized up his soul.

When he looked through the ventilator shaft's bars he saw Charlie, no, no Charlie. Charlie had blue eyes like his mom's, this boy's were the same brown eyes as his own. Jack's eyes. The colour drained from his face as it dawned on him that this boy was Jack. He was not sure how this happened, but he could feel it. The young boy was strapped down to an exam table, his face pale, his eyes glassy, his lips had a bluish colour. There were electrodes placed on his body, and a breathing mask over his mouth.

The room was vacant of life beside the boy, not boy Jack, he reminded himself. He opened the bars and eased it back into the shaft. He turned over so his legs pointed toward the opening and climbed out. Nobody attacked him nor came anyone running into the room. He sized up the room and walked up to Jack, he shaked his shoulder, but the boy still stared at nothing not responding. He unbound the restrains and unhooked the electrodes and mask.

Taking the limp body in his arms, he faced a new problem: how to escape? The easiest would be to snake back through the ventilator shaft, but it would take too much time, and any minute they could notice the boy was missing. On the other hand he could just walk out and take the lift, but he was not too mobile with an unresponsive child in his arms.

Neither option was good, but he choice chose the first one. It was less risky, and maybe they could gain a few hours if their escape went unnoticed. It was as good a plane as any and with a sigh he shifted the child in his arms.

He noticed a yellowish liquid on the far table, there were some medical tools and a hypo filled with the same yellowish substance. He manoeuvred the young body in his arms so one of his hand became free. He gathered up the glass container and placed it in his pocket. He looked around one last time hoping to see something he missed, but all other things in the room looked earthly, and ordinary. He moved back to the ventilator and climbed up.

He made his way slowly, carefully through the narrow place. They just managed to get outside the fence when the alarms sounded. The whole base came alive, guards ran to their posts, scientists hurried back to the bunkers.

Jack watched the activity for a moment, before he felt like he was being watched. He looked down and chocolate brown eyes looked up at him. At first he thought the boy was still comatose, but then he blinked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Grammer should be bad, or I started to get better in English, what I doubt. This story is total AU, a bit of deaged-Jack O'Neill, with a bit of cloneJack. That's all good reading.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey. How are you?" Okay it was not the best think to say, but it was a new thing even for him, one Jack O'Neill, intergalactic traveler, solder, warrior, who battled with false Gods and bloodthirsty Jaffas, oh and let not forget the clone part. This experience was mind-blowing. His original was now a small child, smaller then he himself. It would piss up his original. It sure pissed him off when he heard he was stuck in a teenager body. When his original did not answered him, he became worried. "Hey, are you understand me?"

"Who… who are you?" cracked out the small boy, his face clearly showed his confuse. _Oh shit. _thought Jack. He was not just stuck in the child's body but he had no recollection about his adult life, maybe not even his all life. He needed to knew for sure what the boy remembered.

"My name is Jack. Can you tell me yours?" Jack tried to sound reassuming, and calming, to not to frighten away the boy.

"No." whispered the boy. His wide brown eyes looked at him confused, and ascend. "You know who am I?"

"Yeh." It was the understatement of the year. O he knew all to well who was Jack O'Neill, who was he himself, but on the other hand this small boy was not Jack anymore. Or was he where start a being became someone, only the memories make them the same person, the experience or what? He needed to think about it, but not now, and especially not here. If they don't be carefully they can both land as a lab rats if they didn't take their leave soon. The small body in his arm squirmed, he looked down and it hit him again how much the boy looked like Charlie. Or Charlie looked like them as a child. He shook his head to clear it before he spoke again. "Your name is Jonathan Jack O'Neill as well as mine, you like to be called Jack as well, but I will call you J.J. for now." Or most likely his original liked to call him, J.J.. The boy just blink taking everything in saying nothing. "Come we need to go." He said as he put down the boy to his feet. "Tell me if you get to tried, and I will bring you, alright?"

"Yeh." The boy, J.J. bit his lip before he grabbed Jack's hand. It felt right, comforting, almost relaxing. Jack saw on J.J.'s body language the boy felt the same. He squeezed the smaller hand and started to hike back where he left his car.

-----------------

The duo made their way thought the forest and reached without problem Jack's car. Jack noticed J.J. wide eyed gaze, as the young child studied everything around them. Sometimes he asked questions like _'What's that?', 'Why?', 'Why not?'_ and lot other that had a _'why' _in them. It was like talking to a small child who just learn the world around him, but yet not. J.J.'s understanding was somehow more advanced, or so he thought.

The first part of the car ride was almost boring, J.J. fallen asleep sort after they left Canon City. they were near Penrose when Jack caught sign of someone following them, it was two black vans. They closed up fast, surely breaking the speed limit and Jack could not risk to go faster without being noticed. He hope they could throw them off their tail.

But nothing goes as they should, this some universal rule of the galaxy or something. As they reached Penrose's suburban Jack noticed there was copes everywhere, pulling cars away and check out the cars as like they looking for someone.

"Goody, just what we need." Mumbled to himself sarcasm oozing from his every words. He turned down on one of the small street and turned on the radio.

"…_so Gabriel what kind of weather we will have?" said a cheerful male voice on the radio._

"_Sunny, with a few cloud, Paul. Wind may occur and could bring with a colder air with it."_

"_Thanks Gabriel, and now the fresh news about the kidnapping. The police search with great force the area, and stop every car to check out in Canon City, Penrose and their vicinity. The boy's description: blond, with a light reddish-brown heightline, chocolate brown eyes, about 4,5 feet tall. He was last seen in a white pajamas, and black shoes. If anyone saw him, please call the police."_

"Oh great, just what I need." Grumbled Jack and pulled down in a allay. "Wakey-wakey J.J." he shake the boy's shoulder lightly. "Come on, we are continue on foot ." The boy just grumbled something along the line _'not again'_, but Jack was not sure.

Not far where Jack parked down the car, was a big shopping center. Jack take out from the the car his backpack which contained everything he brought to this rescue mission, and pulled out from it his black jacket. "Pull it on." The boy did just that, it looked ridicules large on the small frame, but maybe it would be enough disguise. He kneeled down beside J.J. and rolled up the sleeves of the jacket. He got an idea and pulled out his beloved green cap and put it on the young boy's head. The gesture was familiar, he done it many times when Charlie was alive, he smiled at the memory as well as how J.J. looked. The boy grinned back at him.

In the supermarket Jack purchased some new clothe for both of them. Jeans, T-shirt and a pullover with zip and hood for J.J. and a leather jacket for himself. He stuffed their cast-off clothes in his bag before they left to find a transport to Colorado Springs.

Jack thought about what to do, and his final decision was to head back to Springs, the SGC and maybe go thought the Gate. He would need to call Hammond so the General would knew what going on, but at the moment he did not really felt safe on Earth, maybe not even in this galaxy. And it brought up the other problems, who to trust, how to go thought the Gate without getting caught, being shot or brought back by the NID or Trust. He knew his old team would most probably help out, but it would put their carrier if not their life in jeopardy. And he couldn't do that, not now when Teal'c finally got the respect from his piers and a position from where he could success to build a new Jaffa nation. Not to Carter who was just recently promoted, and looking forward her new life with the cop at her side. Not to Daniel who finally gained some respect and trust, and start to settle down. He maybe sound selfish but did not want to cause them harm. And even calling Hammond did sound that good idea anymore.

Small hand squeezed his own, causing him to look down. J.J. smiled at him reassuming, like he knew what Jack was thinking, his eyes was soft brown with trust. Without word Jack knew this small boy gave him his trust, and he would die first before he let down J.J.

They strolled down the bus station, Jack noticed one of the black van parking on the other side of the street. They walked in the waiting area, Jack noticed some black suit guy with headset behind their ears. Luckily they did not give their duo more then a glance, as they scent the bus station.

Jack brought their ticket, it was indeed lucky timing the bus would leave in twenty minuets, and they could take their place on the bus. He guided J.J. before him, as he went up the bus's stairs, Jack showed the driver the two ticket to Colorado Springs and went to their sit. They were safe for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Grammar should be bad, or I started to get better in English, what I doubt. This story is total AU, a bit of deaged-Jack O'Neill, with a bit of cloneJack. That's all. Good reading.

**Chapter 4**

The ride back to Colorado Springs was uneventful, to say at least. Only J.J.'s inquisitive questions disturbed the peaceful silence. The boy was full with questions, about the land what the bus passed. Jack was just started to explain why some people dressed funny and have hair only in one line on the top of their head when he noticed J.J. bemused expression.

"What?" Jack asked patiently.

"I didn't asked it out loud." It cost Jack a few second to realised what his young companion meant. J.J. didn't spoken the question, he just thought about it, and he, Jack heard it as clear and loud as it would have been spoken.

"Oh. I see." Well he didn't see, not really, but it would explain a few things, how J.J. trusted and accepted things he said, without questioning anything. Jack first thought it was just because of the memory loss, but now he wasn't so sure. "You hear what I thinking." J.J. shake his head negatively. "But you heard me before?"

"Yes, I think after I woke up outside the forest and later on the street." J.J. chew his lip as he tried to remember if he there were any other time.

"Okay we will try something. I will try to think or say something without speaking it out loud if you hear me, sign it." He tried to concentrate on what he wanted to say, but it was inefficient. Maybe he approached it from the wrong angel, maybe not the what and who he wanted to say it more to the whom he wanted to say it or more likely who he was concentrating while thinking this thought. He concentrated one more time, just this time his main focus was on J.J. 'Do you hear me?'

"Yeah. I hear you." It was way too cool, Jack grinned. If Carter was there she would jump in her scientist mode, got out all sort of gizmo to prod and probe them. Or Doc, his smile faltered a bit, how he missed her.

"You feel sad." Concern brown eyes studied him worriedly, Jack suspected the kid picked up his emotional state as well as his thought.

"Yeah, just thinking on old time. But don't worry, everything will be alright."

Yeah sure, as his luck run. The bad guys would waiting for them at the bus-station when they arrived. He would have done it if he was in their place. It was an easy conclusion, who ever kidnapped the deaged General O'Neill, would head to the closest safe place, where the Trust couldn't take their hand on the now child-sized General.

The closest such a place was the SGC. With the kidnap story they cut off almost any escape rote, only the public transportation were left: bus and train. Jack had no illusion that they were extremely lucky to managed to avoid exposure. Because the baddies didn't count on a teenager rescuer. Oh the irony.

When, if they got out the bus-station, there was the problem with the what to do now, and how to accomplish that. The kidnapping story hinder them to leave the country fast with a plane or boat. And it would take too long, most likely impossible to got to the board in this circumstance. Hiding in the country wasn't an opinion to begin with. That left the Gate. Not that he didn't trust in the government Kinsley like politician to not to give up one or both of them for good money to the Trust or someone even worst then them. Yeah sure but he fared hell freeze before that happen.

Right, but where to gate. Anywhere in this galaxy it was far too easy to them to brought Jack and J.J. back, to run in one of the SG team or some remanding goauld. Although a goauld didn't sound too bad compared to live as a lab rat. Jack shuddered at the thought.

So it leave only another galaxy, go to Otala or Atlantis, great camping site on both, but as much as he liked Thor, the big guy was a bit too much after a time. So the winner is Atlantis.

Now the destination was sign out, only small problem left too dale with, like got in an extra safe, secret military base, manage to power up the Stargate and walk thought the gate without getting caught or shot while the military personal just stud aside. Piece of cake, not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting down from the bus wasn't easy, as Jack suspected some black suit guy stood at the bus' entrance, watching the descending passengers.

"J.J. put on the cap." Jack whispered as he spied an older lady trying to get her begs. Jack climbed on his feet and walked up to the woman.

"Can I help you, Mrs?" he asked his best charming smile on its place.

"Oh my dear. It would be lovely. It's so rare to find help now days, darling, but in my time the young ones knew what is the respect their elders." She pulled out a smaller beg from under her seat.

"Certainly ma'am. My brother would take it." Jack added as he passed the beg to J.J. while he grabbed the bigger and much heavier luggage. 'Keep close' he send a mental message to the kid. The woman strolled down the aisle and down the steps, with the boys close in his hail, while she reminisced in old time. Jack dared to look back to J.J. just to see the young boy pulling the cap deeper in his face just before they stepped outside the bus. J.J. looked up like he knew someone watching him, their eyes met for a moment. Jack looked casually around the station, noticing further bad guys look alike in every exit as well, the one who guarded the bus exit didn't really looked at them more them once. But why would he, they were looking for a man or two with a kid, not two kid with a granny.

They parted from the old lady outside the station, they caught a taxi ride to ride to the east side of the city where Jack remembered Carter said once there was an internet café. It was just what he needed to gave a word to Hammond where they were and where they were heading without giving to much away.

But before that they needed to eat something, something warm and filing, and some pie of course. J.J. almost inhaled the food, not that he himself was to much behind. J.J. loved the pie as well, so it look like it wasn't memory thing or just the pie was divine.

Jack knew they most probably watching his _old _friends communication, so his message was sort and crypted:

_Dear George,_

_Loki's trial let lose the old one. Its not like such as it was. Aunt Liz would love to see us, don't worry we will be fine. Trust you to feed **Dreyfus**_ _the labrat._

Jack pondered on the note, and hope George would understand. His fingers hovered over the Enter, before pressing down it, sending out his message.

He gathered up his backpack, and headed toward the restaurant where he left J.J., he just turned on the corner when a black van scratched to halt before the internet café.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Dear George,_

_Loki's trial let lose the old one. It's not like such as it was. Aunt Liz would love to see us, don't worry we will be fine. Trust you to feed __**Dreyfus**__the lab rat._

General George Hammond studied his last mail carefully, trying to find out what the message was really about. _Loki's trial _was clearly Jack O'Neill's young clone, while the _old one_ should refer to O'Neill himself. _Let lose_. This once meaning was clear, only Hammond didn't heard about Jack being in trouble. Of course, the phrase no news being good news wasn't always a good thing. It seemed he needed to call around a bit. _It's not like such as it was. _This part was really troubling, what fate could have befallen on Jack this time, he hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

And who the hell was _Aunt Liz_?! Liz, as most probably Elizabeth. Elizabeth who, which Elizabeth Jack knew and could be help in this dangerous situation, some one with clearance, someone Jack know personally and its imply he himself should know her as well. The only Elizabeth who came to mind was Dr Weir. _Nah, it was impossible, madness. On the other hand he was talking about Jack O'Neill._

Hammond felt an upcoming headache first sign. Even if Jack was talking about Dr Weir, she was in Atlantis. He didn't even dare to think into it to hard how Jack would manage the fate to get there. If Jack really talking about Dr Weir, it look like he would need to look up some personal file too.

_Trust you to feed __**Dreyfus**__the lab rat. _Dreyfus, the name was familiar, he read files on the man named Dreyfus, if he recalled it right the man was involved in unauthorized experiment with alien devices, Ancient device. Hammond shuddered as cold feeling settled on his stomach, _Oh good _and it could mean the Trust was involved as well if he reads the message right.

He looked up tiredly from his computer, his blue eyes studied his house black yard, he needed to make some call, and start an investigation. He took a deep breath and without really knowing how true his words were, he whispered to the empty room:

"Good Speed, boys."

----------------------

Two men stepped out of the black van, wearing black suite, and walked into the internet café. One of them walked up to the clerk showed the man his badge while he asked:

"Which is the PS530-5674 server."

"The one in the corner by the window." The black suite men exchange a look after the one who didn't speak walked to the mentioned computer while the other turned back toward the clerk.

"Could you describe the last user?"

"Am sorry man, but we are full." shrugged the clerk. The man looked around and spotted a security camera.

"Hand over the security cassette." The clerk nodded and headed to the back store to retrieve the footage.

------------------------

As Jack turned down from the street where the internet café was, he felt the hair on his arm stood up. Something in the back of his mind told him something wasn't right. He stopped before a shop-window and studied his surrounding in the glass' reflection. He didn't see anything strange.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the reviews. Here the new chapter, I will try to update more regulary. _**

* * *

Two dark figures raced between the woods, only the bare moonlight lightened their path. At time to time, the taller looked back at his companion to see if the smaller form was still with him. They stopped near the emergency exit of Cheyenne Mountain; it looked like a bottomless pit in the darkness.

The smaller form, who was known as J.J; looked up at the night sky. It, as many other things looked so familiar and alien at the same time for him. His gaze followed the star's pattern and a name surfaced in his mind.

"Apus." he whispered into the night, Jack's head snapped toward him, question burning in his dark eyes.

"What?"

"That's reddish star over there." J.J. pointed out the star.

"How you know its name?" Jack question went unanswered. J.J. turned away from the stars and stepped closer to Jack to see better what the older boy was doing. He tipped his head right and looked questioning to Jack, who turned back to study the security over the exit shaft.

Jack being the 2IC of SGC for almost 8 year knew most of the security code and overrides, he knew as well, he couldn't endanger their position and future plans by trying any. His only opinion was to try to break in. Not that it would be too hard with his special ops' skills. Jack smirked. He opened his waist pocket and pulled out a small computer, mostly similar to the one Carter used to use for energy readings. A Swish Army Knife, a clip, a metal rode, a small bottle full with acid, a skinner and some more small item which he may would need.

He eased the small mirror in the shaft to see better what he was doing, He flickered open the pocket knife, he narrowed his eyes as he studied the lock's designee, it was lucky he didn't used his old codes; it looked like someone changed the system while he wasn't around.

"J.J. holds the mirror." He requested as he handed over the object while he powered up the energy reader. He pulled it over the lock, the machine beeped softly in the still night. At one pace the machine whined up, he stopped and run over the reader the place again and again, making sure it was the right place. He disposed the reader and picked up the clip. He eased open the lock's lid with his knife and cut the line with the clip. The lock's top opened up without the alerts sound up. Jack sight in relief, one task finished.

He reached back to take out the skinner and the acid, his hand met with J.J.'s smaller hand, the younger boy held up the objects he sought. Identical brown eyes met for a moment, before Jack thanked the boy and started to work on the alert system and locks. A good twenty minuets later he managed to defuse both.

He secured the rope while J.J. packed away their things. Jack pulled out their climbing gear, first pulling it on, and then helped J.J. with his own. When they were ready, Jack threw the rope inside shaft, after he climbed inside. He took up position, close to the edge and helped J.J. down too. They started to climb.

------------------------------

Jack promised himself, he needed to talk with George later about the base security. It was almost too easy to get in the base once he deactivated the external security system. Jack headed toward one of the very rarely used lab. The luck was with them too, they didn't run into anyone so far. Once inside the lab, he outlined his plan to J.J.

"Okay, now come the hard part. You will stay here while I get the device; some plus components which should need to fix the thing. Carter managed it once, I need to get the security footage to about how she done it." He said the last part more to himself then the small boy next to him. "You should stay hidden, while I'm gone, I doubt anyone would come in, but better safe then sorry." J.J. nodded his understanding, and crawled inside one of the storage closet.

------------------

Jack borrowed a. a green BDU jacket and a cap from the closest locker, it provide enough cover for him to move freely around the base. He hoped the base didn't changed too much since he was away, and the device which he built under the Ancient storage system influence was still on base and same storage room as they kept it the last time he saw it.

-----------------

J.J. sat on the dark. He didn't tell Jack, but since they get in the shaft, he stated to see memories. Man's and woman's face he didn't knew, but he felt he should recognize them that they mean something important to him, or Jack. He was so confused, he wasn't even sure they were his memories or Jack's. He knew he caught sometimes a fleeting thought, image or impression from the older boy. And it made everything even more confusing.

But at least he wasn't alone anymore. With the strange dreams, and the nothingness which tried to swallow him since he first waken up, Jack present helped to steady him in the here and now.

---------------

The luck was with Jack, the device was in the same place as he remembered, and getting it without noticing was a bit harder on the face of it. But after he managed top get a better look at the two scientists who occupied the room, his worries disappeared. One of them was Dr. Felger and the other was his pal, Jack couldn't remember his name, but he knew they were too similar to his liking. He never thought he would be delight to see them again.

He stepped inside the room; the two scientists didn't look up. He strolled up the storage closet and tried to open it the door didn't bulged. Dr. Felger looked up and grinned at him. "It won't open, its one of our new invention." He declared proudly. Jack didn't dare to think into it what problems Felger's last invention caused.

"Really?! Could you open it? I have an order to retrieve a device." Jack seeing Felger's mouth open to ask a question. Jack added comparatively. "I can't tell more, its top secret."

"Oh, yes, of course." Felger winked at him. "My mouth is closed." Jack almost grinned at the man, when the good doctor turned toward the closet and opened it for Jack. There was an empty storage box at the bottom of the closet, Jack pulled it out, and was about to took off the device when he noticed Felger watching him. Jack arched an eyebrow and nodded to the scientist to turn away. The man flushed and did just that. Jack took off the device and put it into the box.

He strolled out of the room without looking back. He didn't stop until he arrived back to their hiding place. Now they have the device, he just needed to fix it up. Piece of cake. Yeah right.

-------------------

After disposing the device Jack took off to round up some extra piece they would surely need, like a new energy cell from a Jaffa staff weapon or the security video about the day Carter and her alternative version repaired the device.

------------------

J.J stared at the device, without really seeing it. His mind was far away, in another time and another place. Memories rushed through his mind, faces, places and things what he knew he never see before, and despite that they were so familiar like the memories of the base.

He run his finger down the side of the device, he remembered it, how the original version was made, how he altered it and made this one. He bit his lip. His head ache was almost blinding for a minuet, before the storm in his mind settled down.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack licked his lip, his mouth felt almost dry. He just almost ran into Daniel. It was lucky the archeologist was too engrossed in his reading to notice him. It would have been an interesting encounter.

He glanced out from the closet where he hid to avoid the meeting with his one time teammate. The corridor was empty. He was good to go, he managed to collect almost everything only thing missing was the energy cell from the staff weapon. But to get that part would be more difficult then all together. The rooms where the base's weapon supplies were kept was heavily guarded.

Jack was deep in thought to how to get the energy cell when he saw Teal'c. His mind screamed at him to run, to get as far as he could before the Jaffa notice him, but his hart whispered to him to go to him and ask his friends help.

Not that he had any other choice, without help he couldn't get his hand on the energy cell without giving away his present on the base. He hurried after Teal'c, he walked up to him and greeted the Jaffa.

"Tec'ma'te, Master T. Kel'ma me." Jack greeted his old friend while his gaze locked with the Jaffa's brown eyes. He saw when Teal'c realized who he was, when the Jaffa nodded him to follow he didn't hesitate. They didn't spoken until they were safely in Teal'c's room, the door closed behind them.

"You shouldn't be here, O'Neill. What's going on?" well T always was outspoken. Jack smiled, without really humor in his eyes.

"It's a long story T, a very long story."

"I have time O'Neill."

"Indeed." Jack throw back Teal'c's favorite phrase to the Jaffa, who smile at him in return. They settled down on the bunk and Jack started to retell what occurred the last few days.

--------------------

_A/N: __Tec'ma'te, Master T. Kel'ma me Hello Master T, help me._

_--------------------_

J.J. studied the device; he saw where it needed to repaired. He could see in his mind the outline of the device as if its plans were before him. He gathered some tools, and stated to thinker with the machine. He wasn't sure what he was doing exactly, but he knew it would made the device work. He brushed a bang of hair out of his eye while he reached out for a screwdriver with his other hand. He didn't really looked up from his work so he missed the fact that the tool was out of his reach at first before it rattled and rolled toward his searching fingers.

------------------

After Jack finished his tale and answered Teal'c question, the big Jaffa agreed to help out. It took more ten minuets before Jack could persuade him, it was enough help for now and it would just endanger Teal'c's position if he became involved any of this. Teal'c then went to retreat the staff weapon, leaving Jack behind in his room.

"I managed to borrow the weapon." declare T.

"Are you sure it won't become a problem. What if they notice the energy cell missing from your staff? What then?"

"Don't worry O'Neill. I requested a week leave to visit Master Bra'tac. Once I'm there, I will dispose this weapon and get another."

"Thank you Teal'c." Jack stepped closer to his friend and hold out his hand. The Jaffa grabbed his arm and pulled him in s brotherly hug.

"Lek tol, O'Neill"

"Goodbye Teal'c."

Jack removed the energy cell from the weapon before he strolled out of the room. He now had all piece for his plan to work.

----------------------------------

_Lek tol Goodbye _

_Translation from Goa'uld to__English with the help from__**: http:// members . liwest . at / reno / translgoa . htm **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. As you all knew my grammer not the best. I'm asking if anyone would like to **help out,** correcting this or any other of my stories. Anyway hope you will enjoy this chapter too. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jack entered into the office where he left J.J.. The boy was hunched over the device, working on it furiously. Jack stepped toward him, disposing his findings on to the table beside the boy. "What are you doing?" "Fixing it." "But how?" J.J. just shrugged, his brown frowned.

"I'm not sure. Just know what to do. I'm remembering it." His voice was uncertain, like he himself trying to find the answers. Jack studied the boy working for a minuet or more, before started to unpack the objects he brought. J.J.'s brown eyes flickered toward the objects, Jack could see the boy weighting up what was what before he grabbed the power cell inserting in the its place. "Can I help?" the boy's eyes flickered toward him, frowning. "I don't know how." "Right. Then I will start packing our gear."

A comfortable silence settled between them, Jack started to gather the necessity objects from the lab. They brought most of their gear from off base, but it never hurt if there were some plus supplies.

Jack gathered some other piece, and component. He spotted an old GDO, it was mostly disemboweled, but with a little tinkering he maybe able to fix it.

----------------

The device was finished, J.J. was sure. He switched on the device; it's started to hum, as it came to life. He sensed Jack not far behind him; the older boy stepped to his side and squeezed his shoulder.

"Good job." The older boy's voice reflected Jack's appreciation toward his work.

"Thanks." He grinned back. He turned toward his older brother. 'Brother', it sounded somehow right to call Jack that.

Jack placed the GDO on the table close to the device. "We will need it to open Atlantis' iris. I just hope, It will work. I don't want to end up as a bug on the windscreen. J.J: pulled up his nose in disgust, he neither wanted to end up like that. A memory flashed over his mind, he pulled over the device and adjusted it a bit here and there.

"What are you doing?" Jack rolled his eyes, he felt like he was repeating himself, most probably, because he was repeating himself.

"Improving it, not wanna be squash on Atlantis shield.".

"Me neither. You see we think alike." Jack grinned as he studied the younger boy's movement, storing it to his memories for possible future use. When J.J: finished Jack said.

"When the night shift's end will be close, we will make our move. But for now, we will wait, and try to get some rest."

----------------

A lone figure emerged from the ventilation shaft. Jack climbed down first; he landed softly on the floor. He was still wearing one of the SGC uniform, he looked around, seeking out any possible danger. Founding nothing he turned toward his waiting companion, _'The device.'_ J.J. nodded and started to lower down the alien tool. _'Stay there.'_ Jack ordered mentally, before he crossed the room and lowered down to the floor the device. He opened the fuse-box, and strapped the Device on it, connected the two. His hand felt slippery, as he switched on the alien device, its humming reassumed him. It was working. There wasn't a turning back anymore.

-----------

Their silent duo reached the Control room; there were just a few men in the room.

"Time for a little diversion." Mumbled Jack and pulled out a cell from his beck packet, seeing J.J.'s questioning gaze. He elaborated further. "While I waited for T, to get the energy cell from the staff weapon, I planted a bit of surprise for them." Jack type in his code and sent out a mail. Suddenly the claxons blared to life, the computers gone crazy, the light flickered on and off. The personals watched it with stunt disbelief for a moment, before they too came to life, and started to work furiously on the computers, trying to get back control without any success.

"Major the computers are down, we can't access to any of it."

"Damn," muttered the ranking officer, "Daniels go check the mainframe, Matthews see if you can access to any computer on this floor and try to take over the control." The man turned toward the SFs. "Was there any report of alien present?"

"No, sir. The other floors didn't even get the alarms up."

"I hope it not another damn virus, if Peters installed something again I kill him myself." raged the senior officer while his subordinates hurried to follow his order. He dismissed the SFs to go check the floor before he turned back toward the computers.

The moment came. Only two people was left in the office, Jack moved like a shadow, before the man knew he grabbed his neck, pressing down on the special point which caused the man to get limp in his arms as he lost consciousness. Jack eased down the officer's body to the floor. The technician still didn't look up from his work; he was left ignorant to the situation around him. Jack stepped up to him, and repeated the motion. He didn't turn to see but he knew, he heard J.J. landing on floor behind him.

He pulled out his cell, sending out the unlocking code, and preyed Carter would never got wind of this or she would hunt him and kill him, herself for all the grief he caused to her over the years by his pretended dumbness.

The signs stopped flashing on the screen; he called up the dialing program. He searched out Atlantis's code. He pulled up one of Carter's program, they used it once anno. The program would delete any trail of the dial from the computer system.

When the Gate started to spin, he turned toward the two men on the floor, grabbed their security cards, the officer's gun and Zat. He could hear running footsteps getting closer to his location.

"J.J. stays close and if you can make a run for it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

They were hardly out of the room, when they met the first SF. The man hadn't got the chance to even aim his gun toward them before the Zat's white light covered him. The alarms sound up, this time for real, the security gates started to close down. Jack ran through the corridor toward the Gate room, with J.J. close behind him. They encountered only two more SFs, on their way. The security door was just a feet away from the floor. He urged his young companion to run faster, shoving the boy before him. Shots rushed past just millimeters from his body, his legs. They just wanted to caught him, not kill him. The door was almost closed as he rolled to the other room under it. He fired his Zat at their persuaders.

He was on his feet, rushing toward the now open Stargate, J.J. was waiting for him on the ramp, his gaze brood, like he was remembering something. He pulled out their makeshift GDO and sent a code. He heard as the Gate room's door started to open up, but he didn't look back. He felt J.J. eyes on him. Their eyes met and they exchange a silent agreement, before they stepped inside the wormhole.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride thought the Gate was just as Jack remembered: the icy coldness which felt like it slipped under his skin, into his bones, and the rush as the Gate spat them out on the other side. Oh yeah. How he missed it, he felt alive after a long time. When he opened his eyes; he was on the other side, in the darkened Atlantis' Gate-room. The only source of light was the Gate's bluish shine; witch gave the room an unearthly look, before the Stargate snapped shut behind Jack and his young companion, leaving the occupants of the room in an inky darkness.

"I thought you said it will take down the shield?" Jack whispered to J.J. while his gaze explored their surrounding. He making note of the room's security and the possible escape routes.

"Well, the shield shut down."

"Yeah, with the whole damn city." Jack noticed from the corner of his eye as the guard's moved closer their position. He more felt then saw as J.J. moved closer to him and tried to act nonchalantly.

"Ups" offered the younger boy lamely.

"Ups?! We really need to work on your vocabulary." Jack muttered under his breath. It was strangely comforting to knew even without his memories he could be a smart ass. The light snapped back to life, it's power blinded momentarily everyone in the city. But as soon as they could see clearly again, the guards surrounded them fully, with their guns aimed at their duo.

"You are surrounded, put down your weapons." ordered a man in grayish uniform; his hair was dark and unruly just like Jack's. Jack measured up the man, he was young, about Daniel's age, but definitely military, and he held an aura of a leader. It could also be seen from the reactions of the others in the room, as they freely let him take the lead. He most probably was Sheppard, his original once talked about him, and the potential he saw in the man. He heard J.J. grumble beside him.

"No shit Sherlock!" J.J. muttered then turned toward Jack with wide, confused eyes. "What's sherlock?"

"I will tell you later." Jack promised, without taking his gaze away from the man before him, some of the guards lowered their guns a bit. He noticed Dr Weir, as she heading toward Sheppard, at her side was two others who he never met. Both held them like warriors. Jack could see the woman's fine muscles shifted with every move she made, her gaze was alert, and her hand never left the knife which was strapped to her side. She was beautiful and deathly, she reminded Jack to Night Fox. The man, he was another story, he had a hard edge to him, he carried the darkness in his hart and soul, and he was a survivor. He held an alien looking gun in his hand, and a large sword like thing was strapped to his back. Jack's gaze flickered back toward Dr Weir, if he could win her trust over, most of their problem would be solved.

„It's time we put Plan B in monition." He mumbled, more to himself then anyone else but J.J. heard him.

„Plan B? What happened with Plan A??"

„ Plan A never work, so we just skipped it."

„Ah!?" J.J. frowned "Didn't it make that Plan B then Plan A." seeing Jack's frown he hurriedly added "Just asking."

"We discuss this theory later."

"Ookey, and what's Plan B?" Jack's eyes glittered as he whispered back.

"Don't worry about it. Just follow my lead."

"I had any other chose?!" Gee the kid pick up the O'Neil-ism pretty fast.

"We came in peace," Jack started, as he held up his hand as Daniel used to do, it always worked for him, they were always welcomed, with a warm huge or with enemy fire. His gun was still in his hand, seeing Sheppard suspicious gaze on it, he made a show to put it down.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Weir demand, but before Jack could answer, a strangely familiar voice piped up.

"How the hell you shut down the ZedPM?" inquired McKey, as he approached them, his face was flushed for irritation. He picked up some weight and muscle over the years, but beside that he didn't changed, well from outside anyway. Jack knew the other man would be here, but to see someone who He actually met before felt somehow reassuming.

"Accident?" Jack asked back with as much innocence as he could, while he still tried to analyze his feeling toward seeing McKey again.

"Accident? What you…"

"Rodney, not now. You didn't answer our questions yet." Sheppard interrupted the raving scientist. His gray eyes narrowed as he studied Jack's face.

"We are fugitives, we came from the future. We were attacked, and thanks to solar fluxus we were sent back to the past…" declared Jack with a blank face.

"Solar fluxus?! Fluxus?!" McKey sputtered. Rodney remind Jack at Daniel, when he called Daniel's artifacts rocks. "It's max solar flares, and time travel only could occur if a sun is in the wormhole's way, and just happen to be cross a solar flare. Its one to a million, for such an incident to happen, and even then you need to…"

"Thanks Rodney," this time Dr Weir interrupted him, she studied both of Jack and J.J. "I know I see you somewhere before, both of your face seem familiar to me."

Jack knew he needed to tell her something to take this discussion out of open, to get her to trust them, him. It was a risk, he didn't know who to trust in Atlantis, who could be working to the Trust or NID. He titled his head, as he tried to recall what his original said about her, what could be a help to acquire her trust.

"When we first met, Kinsley wanted to shut down the gate, and I told you it was in your hand to do what was right." Her eyes widened as she finally recognized the face.

"We finish this discussion in my office." She ordered.

"Elizabeth?!" McKey looked perplexed at the sudden change, his voice mirrored his puzzlement. He wasn't the only one, most of the Atlantis' crew regard her curiously.

"Later, Rodney." She turned her attention back to Jack and his companion. "Follow me." Jack nodded and followed her with J.J. close behind him, he saw from the corner of his eye as McKey joined the two alien warriors before they too followed them toward Dr Weir's office. Before he stepped inside the room, he caught sight of Sheppard as he dismissed the guards and started up to the office as well.

The office was similar to the whole city in its architecture; it looked a bit futuristic for Jack's test. As soon as the door was closed behind Sheppard and they settled down around the table, Weir learned forward and started to question him

"Are you, Jack O'Neill?" several people who know the original Jack O'Neill gasped and turned their attention toward Jack, they studied his feather to try to find a resemblance to the men who they knew.

"Yes and no." seeing his answer wasn't sufficient enough, not that he was surprised, he nodded toward J.J. with a smirk on his face. "He is the original Jack O'Neill."

"And you would be?" Sheppard recovered first enough to ask the question that nagged all member of the Atlantis crew (well that part of the crew which was present).

"His clone." Jack answered, his voice bored, like people get cloned everyday.

"A clone?" McKey's blue eyes widened as he studied the two boys. Jack could almost see as the man's mind was working. "How?"

"Asgards. One of their old pet-project was shell we say studying the inferior races, like us, they borrowed a few individual for their tests, and left clones in their place for the time. One of their scientists tried to clone me to be able to study me, but something went amiss, as you can see, when we caught him, he wasn't able to destroy the clone, namely me. And here I am."

Their horrified expression was clearer then any word how they felt about cloning and the Asgard at the moment.

"I was the head of the SGC, how it is I didn't know about this."

"We, as my original and me with General Hammond decide it would be best for all involved if it remind a close kept secret. Only the President, my ex-team and a few others were keen to this information."

"And you tell us now, because?"

"Because I have no other choice." Jack glanced toward J.J. who sat beside him, deep in thought. "Our lives depend on it to escape from Earth to somewhere, where they couldn't come after us. For now anyway."

"What happened with General O'Neill??" Weir glanced toward the younger boy; while she tried to process everything she just heard.

"Oh it's a long story…" Jack trailed off, before he started to relay the last few days' _important _happenings, leaving out some fact, like their mind talking ability, or the knowledge J.J. could recall sometimes or his contact's real nature.

--------------

J.J. tried to listen as the others talked around him, but his mind stared to wander after a short time. When he first see the city, he was sure he saw this city before. This place seemed so familiar and strange the same time. His head started to hurt as he tried to remember where he exactly see Atlantis before, the faint humming in the background just made his headache even worse.

He rubbed his eyes in hope to easy his headache. He knew he should listen, but he just couldn't. He placed his forehead on the table's cold surface in hope to easy the pain; he blinked a few times, before he lost his battle and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay**__I could say I had an author block, but it would be just 1/10 of the truth. I need to confess I was lazy, then found the Naruto series and started to watch it (I'm up to 200 ep.s at the moment) then found the FullMetal Alchemist and watched that too. What can I say I am extremely lazy but a bit of guilty always good nudge for me to write. : )_

--------------------

**Chapter 10**

Jack sat back to listen as the Atlantis' crew debated what to do with them. His gaze flickered toward J.J. who was sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the young boy's innocent face. He didn't remember when he looked that innocent.

He rolled his head in a futile attempt to easy the pressure in his head, the constant faint buzzing sound such made his headache worsen. The last few days stress and the ordeal started to get the better on him, his abused, tried body protested and ache with every move. He rolled his shoulder, the joint popped. He felt like he could fall asleep while sitting on the hard, uncomfortable stool like seat. He yawned then shake his head to dispel the doziness. _Ah what wouldn't he give for a good hot shower and a few hours sleep. _A small yaw escaped him again.

The raised voices from the other side of the room called his attention back to the present. Dr Weir's expression was clearly agitated, her blue eyes flashed at something the large alien guy said. The other woman, Teyla if Jack remembered right glared at Rodney, her eyes flashed while her right hand closed into a fist. _Lo, lo it seems the 'McKay charm' still has the effect on the woman._ Let's just say Carter wasn't the only one who filled out protest toward the man for harassment.

"Alright," declared Dr. Weir as she turned her attention toward Jack, a small smile lingered on her lips. "Jack we decided to let you stay under the cover you provided." Jack arched an eyebrow, he wasn't sure that the story would work, but before he could comment it, Weir continued. "Rodney will work out the technological details of your arrival, please try to give out as little information as you could and please it back to us…"

"Dr Weir," Jack interrupted her monolog with a patient smile on his face. "Please don't get me wrong but I done undercover mission when you started to learn how to crawl." _A bit of exaggeration didn't hurt_, thought Jack as watched the others' slightly dumbfounded look.

"Oh, alright then… Ronan and John, I mean Colonel Sheppard will show you around and inform you about the base security. Dr Beckett wishes to examinant both of you, but I think both issues would leisure up tomorrow. Until then Teyla would show you your rooms." Jack knew when he heard a dismissal, he nodded his understanding. He stood and picked up J.J. The smaller boy stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

-------------

As Teyla escorted them down Atlantis' corridors, Jack had a strange nagging feeling he saw place like this before, he mentally shrugged, and he saw too many civilization and place during his Stargate traveling years to be able to remember all. It was Daniel's job to keep track of them anyway. His gaze flickered over his surrounding and his lovely companion. She had a great body and fierce eyes, which were glaring at him. He grinned at her and fastened his steppes to be able to catch up with her.

"You like what you saw?" Teyla arched a questioning eyebrow. The double meaning wasn1t lost to Jack. Neither the look Teyla was giving him, it reminded him the time when he first met with Night Fox. Oh man, was she angry for staring at her body. Frank got a black eye that day.

"Nice, very nice." Jack answered with an impish look in his eyes. "but I am with child." He positioned J.J. in his arms as a shield. She grinned at him.

"Then I need to forgive you."

"Oh if you must."

"But I was so looking forward to see how such a beautiful and talented woman fight."

"Smoot, very smooth." Her brown glittered with mirth

"Thanks, I practice a lot." Jack answered back with all seriousness he could muster, but he liked their banter. It was so long since he had the opportunity to practicing such an activity. It seemed Teyla enjoyed their little spar as well; she started to laugh after softly hitting him.

"Oh you will get your spar mister."

------------

J.J.'s eyes rapidly moved under his lashes, his mind remembered times when he wasn't yet alive.

_A faint music played in his dream, colors flashed, almost in synch with the music, it felt soothing. Then it was gone in a flash, another memory resurfaced, running feet's echoed in forlorn corridors, piercing scream sounded from behind them.__ "Run Mikaj, don't stop. The Wraiths is here." screamed a pained voice. One of them stopped to look back to see what happened with their comrade. Death pale distorted face appeared before the man, craw like fingers cut deep inside his body. Cold shudder run thought the man, before he felt the life-force slowly draining from his body. The last thing he saw was the being's cold amused eyes._

_The dream changed again, a city on the sea, hundreds of flying vehicles zoomed around the city, J.J. could pick some which was headed toward the land on the horizon others toward the sea, bucking under the surface._

_The scenery changed again, machines noise masked everything else, lights flashed, something whined up, fume escaped from the pipes. One of the doors opened, the forbidden act was finally finished. Inside energy crystals pulsed, the knowledge was finally safe. _

J.J.'s eyes snapped open; he was standing in an empty corridor. He was all alone. Where was Jack? Was he still dreaming? He frowned; cool breeze licked his feverish skin. He could feel the ocean's salty flavor; he walked toward from where he suspected the breeze came from. He stumbled down the corridor. He reached the end of the corridor, the road suddenly ended; the ocean's surface was only a few feet from the exit. He stuck his head out and looked around. The closest aisle was more then 10 feet above him.

'Jack?'

---------

Jack came awake. His gaze snapped toward his young companion's bed. It was empty. He jumped out of the bed and looked around their small room. Nothing, nobody was there. He frowned. He was sure he heard J.J.'s voice. He closed his eyes and reached out toward the place in his mind. He felt J.J.'s present.

'J.J. where are you?'

'I don't know.'

'How you get there?'

'Not sure I was dreaming and suddenly I was here.'

'Alright, stay put, I will try to find you.'

'Okay, I'm somewhere downstairs, a few feet above the ocean's surface.'

'O.K:'

Jack rushed out the door, toward the command center. He needed to find J.J. He was just about to round the corridor, when a flash came across trough their link with a flash of pain a companioned with it. His knees bucked under him from its force, he pressed his hand to the wall to be able to hold himself up.

'Sorry.' J.J.'s childish voice chimed.

'What was that?' Jack mumbled trough his teeth.

'Memories.' Jack suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

'About what?'

'Uhm, a control panel of some type of lift. It's kinda work like the one in the show you watched in the dinner.'

Jack frowned, what went at the time in the TV. A flitting memory of Dr Spook appeared in his mind. So it J.J. was talking of some type of transporter.

'How the controller look like, J.J?'

'It's a panel, with flashing symbols.' Jack gazed around the corridor; his gaze settled on a panel, it was in a deflection. He moved closer to it. He positioned his hand over the panel, the lights flashed, the symbols, looked like the Ancient language. He tried to remember which sign symbolize what; the Ancient lesson at the time-looping incident came at handy times like this.

"Solum? I know this one. Solum, it's in my tongue. Ah I know it's mean floor. Let's see unus like uno as one. I think it's the first floor." Jack grinned in delight, only problem he had no idea which was the first floor. His gaze moved to left to the next symbol. He tried to read out the symbol, he narrowed his eyes, the world looked strange, it's mean. "Prae..praesieo…praesieo-sedi-ere. What the hell is this?"

'Command' J.J. chirped in

'I know it too.' Jack huffed as he pressed down the symbol. White light filled the area as Jack disappeared.

**-----------------------**

**_Well here the next chapter, hope you liked it. _**

**_Solum, unus and praesieo-sedi-ere are Latin words from one of the Online Dictionary.._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John Sheppard stood by the rail and watched the endless dark ocean without really seeing it. The constant faint throbbing in the back of his mind started to irritate him, he didn't knew when it started, but it felt like it was getting worse. He just wanted to laid down and sleep, but his mind could not stop thinking. He could almost feel the borrowing storm, in metaphorically speaking, these two boys were trouble, his instincts screamed in warning but he could not really pinpoint where the danger came. The boys didn't look dangerous on themselves, but of course neither were really a boy, but he was human. When he first saw them he automatically labeled them as a child and his mind just could not wrap around the thing that they were once the General Jack O'Neill who once requite him. It was hard to see the similarities between these two youngsters and the old, graying General, who pulled the strings from afar.

Elizabeth and Rodney were all for it to take the older one in one of the team and use his experience to help out with the defense of Atlantis, as well the war with the Wrath. John wasn't so sure, he didn't know the General, he only met with him two times: the first when the man requited him and then when they were shipped out to Atlantis. He really didn't care at the time about an unknown superior officer. It was a fact the man had a laid back attitude and somehow still had a commanding present.

John learned forward to put his elbows on the rail, and his chin in his palm. He sight, it wasn't like he didn't trust Elizabeth and Rodney's judgment, its just sit somehow wrong with him. His thought wander back to the afternoon meeting.

----

_He remembered watching Tayla escorting their two visitors down one of Atlantis main corridor. He couldn't help but felt something was fishy with the boys' story, even with the Stargate such a thing shouldn't happen. Okay who was he kidding, it's not like he didn't fighting soul-sucking vampires on almost daily base. But it was just mind bogging to think into the story, it was not everyday the man hear that their superior officer was cloned then deaged, by evil scientists and now they were hiding in Atlantis. _

_He had an itchy feeling, like something would happen, something which would endanger Atlantis ever since the boys arrived. But how they arrived? Both have such a grace, like they down it every day of their life. He wasn't sure he could pull it off. He was more used to the jumpers, then walking. Oh, well. But it wasn't the only thing he noticed at the time, there were the boys posture, the way the older Jack moved, held his gun, surveyed the room, as the cold brown eyes met his blue, he felt even then the shiver then run thought his body. He knew he was facing a dangerous opponent _

"_John?" Elizabeth's voice distracted him in his musing, he noticed he couldn't see the boys anymore from the spot he was sitting, he turned toward Elizabeth._

"_Yes?!"_

--------

It was decided they would make a DNA scan to check if they were really clones, if it was true they should have the same DNA structure according to Beckett. He saw a white light flashed from the control room. He hurried toward the control bridge what he saw made him stop died in his track. The older boy was there, tinkering with the controls. His gaze flickered over the room, searching for the guard, he didn't saw anyone else. He moved toward the stairs.

"Hey!" he called out, as he run down. "What you think you are doing?"

Jack didn't even flinched at his call, as if he already knew John was there. The boy's finger flickered over several control panels, monitors' flashed, as John get closer he could see Atlantis main area.

"What are you doing?" John called out again as he made a move to grab Jack's shoulder. He didn't really knew what happened the next thing he knew someone gripped his wrist, his arm was twisted, and pulled up as he felt his body falling toward the floor. He suddenly found himself face down on the floor. "What the f.." John growled the best he could with his cheek pressed to the cold floor.

"Oh, Colonel is that you?" surprised young voice asked below him. The pressure eased up on his body then he was pulled in sitting position. Jack stood there, a sheepish expression on his face; the boy removed his hands from John's body and hid them in his pocket. "Sorry." Jack shrugged.

John gingerly moved his right shoulder, as he tried to easy back the strained thews and muscles while he didn't took his eyes off from the boy. "What are you doing? Where is the guard?"

"Guard? I didn't see anyone here." shrugged Jack, as he rocked on the ball of his feet. "I looking for J.J. actually."

"Where is he?"

"If I know I wouldn't be looking for him." with that he turned back toward the control panels and pressed down a few more symbols. Fain pulsing symbols appeared all over Atlantis, it was an energy scanner, John saw it before.

He climbed to his feet while Jack studied Atlantis plan. John studied the young man's future, the calculating look in his narrowed brown eyes, the slightly frown looked somehow disconcerting on the face someone so young.

"He is here." Pointed out Jack, with such a certainty, John had no problem believing him.

"How we will get there."

"With the transporter thing."

"There isn't transporter station."

"Oh yes, there is." Jack turned his back to the computer station and walked up to the wall, there was a small alcove. He looked over his shoulder to be able to see John and asked. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." John walked over to Jack while he reached for his radio. "Major Danis, it's Sheppard."

"_Yes sir." _Came the response through the radio

"Report immediately in the control room, and get someone to find the guard who supposedly should be here. I want that man to report in my office tomorrow."

"_Yes sir."_

As soon as he stepped beside Jack, white light surrounded both of them. The next thing he knew, he stood on a desolated corridor, the faint salty smell of ocean lingered in the air. John could hair the faint sloshing sound of the waves. Jack moved confidently toward the noise as if he knew where he was going; John followed him, one step behind. He wasn't entirely sure Jack wasn't dangerous to his health. In the faint moonlight he could spot a small form sitting on the edge of the balcony.

Jack cocked his head sideway as if he was listening to something; as he went closer to the boy, J.J. He watched them for a second, it was like they conversed without words, the feint twinkle sensation in the back of his mind and the shiver it went down his spin was almost enough to convince him about it. But as soon as it started it was over. The two boys stared at him with identical brown eyes and smirk on their face. He had a suspicious feeling that he was in trouble. He couldn't help but gulp.

------------------

General Hammond watched the arriving reports: someone managed to break into Cheyenne Mountain, and used the Gate; 5 guards were incapables, the security system went down for a few minuets and one of the engine got blow up. The only clue was a blurred picture of a boy, a certain brown eyed boy. "What are you involved this time, Jack?"

Someone knocked on his door, "Come in." Colonel Vyler stepped inside his face grim, his posture rigid. Just what he needed, some more trouble.

"What is it Colonel?"

"Sir, Alpha Team just reported General O'Neill disappeared." Oh yes, just what he needed.

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I have a few idea how to counties, but I would like to know what would you like to read henceforward.**_


End file.
